


Tourmaline

by Liltyjo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liltyjo/pseuds/Liltyjo
Summary: It is Harry and Ginny's wedding day. Hermione has only been home from her overseas work trip for a short few weeks. Charlie is home from the reserve for a short while and brooding, Bill is worried.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HP yada yada yada.

It had been a long weekend, full of wedding preparations and trying to avoid people he didn’t want to talk to. Or couldn’t talk to. He had been avoiding her all weekend, it was exhausting. Luckily the Villa Harry and Ginny had hired was large enough to disappear if need be. It had many rooms and huge grounds, filled with flower mazes an apple orchard and a willow grove beside a serene pond. He had found himself often walking beside the pond under the willow trees, running his hands through his hair and trying to forget her, forget them.

It had been a beautiful day.  A heartfelt ceremony for his little sister and her new husband.  They had said their vows on the spacious veranda, surrounded by friends and family before moving inside for the most luxurious meal he had eaten since his days at school. After the obligatory dance with his sister and the bridesmaid he had been assigned, he found his way to the bar. Downing several glasses of scotch then moving slowly to the back of the ballroom, as close to the exit as possible, trying not to attract attention.

*~*

Charlie leans against the door jamb arms folded across his chest, his leg hooked behind the other the toe of his boot resting on the floor. He watches them dancing, he’s twirling her across the dancefloor. Her pale blue dress flares around her as she throws her head back and laughs. He wonders how in the world his kids brother got so damned lucky. He huffs as his hair falls across his face, the auburn lock escaping the long braid his mother had forced him to wear, after she had given up on cutting it.

“Wotcher, bro.” He is startled out of his reverie by Bill, but his eyes don’t leave them.

“Hey” His voice sounds gravely and cracks. He gulps down some air and tries to control the emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

“Lucky devil that kid huh?” Bill follows his gaze to the happy couple. Charlie scoffs as if it’s the understatement of the century.

“Yeah. He’s got no idea.” He sighs turning away from the crowd, and the joy on her face as she dances with his brother. He blinks rapidly and pinches the bridge of his nose, in a vain attempt to keep the tears at bay.

“Woah, you ok mate?” Bills worried face fills his vision. He should be happy. His little sister just got married. He shouldn’t be brooding like this. Concern lines Bills face as he places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Look, Bill. I’m…yeah…I’m gonna go. Can’t do this mate, thought I could. I can’t. Say goodbye to the happy couple for me, yeah?” He struggles to get the words passed the lump in his throat as he shrugs his brother hand off his shoulder. He walks briskly away, snagging his leather jacket from the coats rack as the reaches the end of the hall. He tells himself he isn’t running away. He leaves so fast that he doesn’t see her sidling up to Bill asking what’s wrong, doesn’t see the hurt on her face that Bill does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still don't own hp. yada yada.

She’s dancing with Ron, they’re laughing as he twirls her around the dancefloor. And why shouldn’t they be? Their best friend just got married, is happier than they have ever seen him and Ron officially has a new brother. The war has been over for years and she hasn’t seen Ron in months, she has missed his comradery. These last few weeks back home have been nice in his, Harry and Ginnys company.

“Honestly Mione, Dragons. You?” She laughs as she regails him with stories of her adventures abroad with the Dragon Reserve Investigation Team, where she and her collegues ensure all the ministries reserves are running at full efficiency. She may have left out a few minor details about the Rommanian reserve.

“Yeah, me. It’s crazy I know, but the dragon are so..” she searches for the words “Rugged and majestic.” He twirls her and she flings her head back as she laughs. She stops spinning and clutches at rons shoulder to stop herself falling over.

“Merlin, you sound like Charlie.” He smiles at her. “Not so crazy though, you did always like helping less fortunate magical creatures.”

That’s when she sees him. Leaning against the wall arms folded, looking all stoic and muscled grace, his long hair messily framing his face as his braid looses shape. Her heart races as she notices him staring at them, at her. She and Ron continue to dance, he tells her about the girl from work that is in his opinion crazy enough to date him. As the song ends she kisses his cheek.

“You’re a catch Ronald.”

“Just not for you.”

“No, not for me.” She laughs “Sarah is lucky to have you.” She hugs him.

“Thanks ‘Mione.” He moves towards the bar and she looks up towards the exit. She makes her way over and watches as he shrug Bills hand off his shoulder and all but running away. His shoulders slumping as he leaves. Reaching Bills side she sighs.

“Is he ok?” Bill looks at her, she can’t hide  the pain she feels as she watches his brother walk away looking broken. He has been avoiding her all weekend.

“Hey, um, no I don’t think he is.” She sighs again and makes to follow him, only to be stopped as Bills hand grasps her wrist.

“What’s going on with you and my brother?” His voice is soft, but firm. His tone commanding an answer.

“Nothing, Ron and I split last year. We’re friends, always will be. He’s dating an office clerk at the ministry now, Sarah I th..”

“Wrong brother.” He interrupts her babbling. ~Oh.~ she thinks as she stares down the hallway, where he had all but run from her.

“Why was he trying not to cry? I know about Ron, he told me.” Bill guides her to the nearest table, she snags a glass of champagne from a waitress as they pass. She doesn’t know how to tell Bill that she may have broken his brothers heart.

“So?” He pushes gently as any big brother would. She sighs and gulps down the champagne. She hasn’t told anyone this, not even Harry and especially not Ron. She’d deliberately left those parts out of her tales of the work trip.

“I think…” she can’t say it. Bill is watching her intently, waiting to hear her answer. She takes a deep breath and tries again.

“I think I love him.” Bills eyes widen, he hadn’t expected that. But then, there were the letters he’d received from Charlie over the last several months.

“You think?”

“I…no. I do love him, but I don’t know if he…” she trails off. Bill laughs, a loud, hearty laugh. She is striken, he thinks she’s joking. She makes to stand up, to run away like he had. Before she can leave she is boxed in by the happy couple themselves.

“Why’s Bill laughing so hard?”

“Where’d Charlie go?” they ask simultaneously. Hermione sinks back into her seat, flushed with embarrassment. Harry and Ginny flop into seats beside her.

“Its…her…she’s…she’s…” Bill struggles to speak through his laughter. She glares at him she had never thought he could be this cruel, her embarrassment is growing by the second.

“Yes, Yes. Hilarious. I’m in love with the brother that ran off.” She huffs and sinks her head to the table pillowed on her arms, her hair hiding her from her friends as she desperately tries to contain the sobs that are building in her chest. Bill is suddenly quiet, he hadn’t meant to upset her. Ginnys eyes widen in shock and Harry lets out a low whistle.

“She’s?” Ginny gasps

“Yeah” Bill sighs

“Woah” Ginny and Harry say together. Harry puts his hand on Hermiones shoulder. She trembling, but shrugs him off.

“Mione?” She refuses to acknowledge him, remaining hidden under her hair, tears falling softly onto the white table cloth. Harry looks to his wife for help, he was always a little bit rubbish at comforting his friend when she cried.

“So, Bill. Has he been sending you the same soppy letters as me?” Ginny winks at Harry

“Yup, gushing over this girl who visited the reserve. Some ministry worker, sent as part of a team to investigate how the reserve is run. Asking questions about the dragons welfare, hanging”

“On his every word. Was there for months before the team had to take the report home.” Harry fills in Bills sentence having read the same letters over Ginny’s shoulder. The trio look at Hermione, who has stopped shaking but is still hiding under her hair.

“Left and took his heart with him he said.” Ron chimes in as he sits at the table. “He wrote to me too, pretty cut up after she left, whoever she is.” Bill and Ginny roll their eyes as Harry guffaws.

“Clueless as ever mate.” Harry gestures to their friend beside him. “Ron, she’s his Tourmaline.”

“Woah.” Rons breaths, leaning back in his chair. Remembering the beautifully heartfelt and tragic paragraphs his brother had written about his heart break just weeks before. Hermione lifts her head.

“He wrote about me?”

“Well, yeah. About Tourmaline.” Ginny speaks softly. “Never said who she really was, and being that there’s so many on your team, we had no clue.”

Hermione gazes at Ginny, awestruck that he had written to his siblings, without spilling the secret she had begged him to keep, thinking they’d be angry if they knew.

“These letters?” she asks

“Beautiful”

“Said he’s in love.”

“He’s hurting.”

“He misses…well, you.” They speak at once.

“I gotta go.” She pushes her chair back, congratulates her friends again on their nuptials and dashes towards the exit.

“Mione.” Ron catches up to her at the door as she drags her coat on and engulfs her in a bone crushing hug.

“Try the willow grove.” She smiles weekly at him.

“Thanks, Lets hope I didn’t screw this up.” She wrenches the door open and runs into the garden the gravel cruching underfoot.

“You haven’t Miss Tourmaline.” He whispers as he watches her dash into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst. It'll get better I promise! Comments make my day if you have any to give. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, still don't own HP

The moment he exits the villa, the tears he has been so valiantly managing to keep at bay all weekend start falling, hot and heavy. Huge sobs wrack his chest. Struggling to breath, he slings his jacket over his shoulders. It covers most the tailored suit that makes him feel like a giant over stuffed penguin. He scuffs the tears from his cheeks with the heel of his hand and starts to walk. He has no idea where he is going, just that he is. He needs to get away from them, from her. The gravel crunches with each step, the sound harsh and loud in the quite of the night.

He looks up at the stars as he walks, desperately trying to keep the memories out of his head.

“I kept my promise. For what?” he mutters kicking at the gravel angrily, the stones skipping away from his boot.

Memories flash behind his eyes as he walks. He remembers every moment they had.

 ~ She had arrived with her team at the reserve, her eyes crinkled as she laughs at a joke whispered by a colleague in her ear. He had been part of the welcoming committee. She’d looked up as his boss had introduced them, the smile as she heard his name was dazzling. “Charlie!” She had shouted, running to him and flinging her arms around his neck as he had picked her up and spun her, like some cheesy romantic movie she had forced him to watch with the other Weasleys last Christmas. ~

~ They would wander the walkways around the reserve together in the evenings, after she had finished her inspection for the day. “Are they happy Charlie?” she had asked in a whisper as they passed an enclosure where the low rumbling snores of a sleeping dragon could be heard. “Who?” he replied, confused by the abruptness of the question. “The dragons, Charlie. Are they happy?” He shivered, his name on her tongue sounded like honey, no one had ever made it sound so good. “Yeah, I think so. Mostly.” He had gazed down at her, her face only a few inches below his own. They continued walking, discussing the welfare of the dragons, her attention hanging on his every word. ~

He shook his head, to clear the memory, clenching his fists as he continues down the path. The villa disappears as he rounds the corner and wanders through the rose garden.

~ Its was his teams weekend off, he and the other dragon tamers had gone down to the local town as they always did on their first night off. Entering the pub, he saw her, sitting with two of her female colleagues. Looking radiant in a plaid shirt and jeans, her hair pulled up into a messy bun. “Hey ‘Mione. Is that my shirt?” he whispers in her ear as they approach the bar. The blush that spreads across her nose is adorable. “Just fitting in with the locals Charlie.” She replied, smirking. “So, it is my shirt.” He laughed, his gaze turning heated as she rests her hand on him arm. “You can have it back later, for now why don’t you buy me a drink?” He did, and then another drink and another, until they were both so drunk they had wandered back to the reserve his arm slung over her shoulders and her around his waist as they sang the most ridiculous songs they could come up with. They had collapsed in a giggling heap on the floor of his living room beside the fire. Her head resting on his belly, their hands clasped together. They had woken in the morning, fully clothed with her head snuggled into his neck, and arm slung across his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist. ~

~ Walking by the river on their way to check on the mountain nest of the Chinese fireballs, she had slipped her hand into his whilst they talked. “Wait here.” He bounded of the track and splashed into the river, his hands digging in the bed rocks. “Charlie?” she called hesitantly as his gingers grasped what his was looking for. He walked back to her, his jeans drenched to the knee a small rock clenched in his fist. He held it out to her. “Tourmaline, matches your eyes.” He whispered. She’d blushed as she picked the stone gingerly out of his hand, her fingertips brushing his palm, sending electric shocks up his arm. “It’s beautiful.” She breathed, holding the stone to the light. “So are you.” He blushed at his admission, the freckles dusting his nose standing out against the pink skin as he rubbed his neck with his hand. She had smiled at him, pocketing the small stone as they continued the walk, her hand returning to his. ~

 “Get it together man.” Charlie huffs, and tries not to think of the letters he had written after she left. To each of his siblings, he’d spilled his feelings. He’d already written several in the months before. Telling them about a girl, the girl who might just be the one. Heck he’d told Bill about the damned kiss.

The way she had jumped in to help when the Welsh Green had panicked during a routine check-up. How he had felt watching this strong woman at his side help him to rebind the chain as he tried to charm the dragon back into her enclosure, but just as he was closing the door a burst of flame had scorched up his arm, knocking him to the ground as his arm blistered. Fearlessly she had jumped over him to face the dragon head on. Standing her ground against the beast at least five times bigger than her. Fierce and strong she had held her wand out in front of her as her hair billowed around her, escaping the hair tie in the hot breath of the dragon. Showing no fear, she had faced the dragon calmly speaking to it as she had watched him do, until it had stilled enough for her to close the enclosure and charm the chain off, so the dragon could return to its nest. Her eyes had glowed like the brightest gemstones as she turned towards him, crouching down to heal his arm. Her fingers ghosting along his bicep in the wake of her spell. He had been mesmerised as he watched her work, her eyes focused on the burning flesh. He couldn’t tear his eyes from her face, her hair in disarray and her skin covered in ash and soot from the burning hut or two nearby. He had thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had looked up before he looked away, her browning eyes locking with his blue, igniting a fire in his belly he could not ignore. He had surged up from where he lay on the scorched earth, buried his hand in her hair. “Tourmaline” he whispered as their lips met, eyes fluttering closed as his heart raced. It felt as though she had let fireworks off in his brain.

Charlie shook his head fiercely to clear his head of the memory of that searing kiss. His hair finally breaking free of the braid the black ribbon fluttering to the leaf strewn ground. Cursing he punches the nearest tree and spins around.

“Damn you!” he yells to the stars above, pressing his hand to his eyes as the tears stream faster. He sinks to his knees in the soft earth, the sobs shaking his body as he lets himself cry. Still crying he rocks backwards to lean against the tree. Closing his eyes, his face stained with tears, he lets his head fall back against the cool bark of the willow tree. He pulls his knees up and rests his arms on his knees, his hands hanging limply towards his toes.

“But I loved you.” He whispers.

“Loved?” as small voice asks from in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own HP.

Hermione hurtles into the gardens, dashing along the gravel path passed the roses. It was so different in the dark, it was hard not to get lost. He’d left more than half an hour ago, she had to find him. She looks around frantically trying to remember which way to go. Remembering Ron’s advice, she focuses her mind on the Willow trees she admired the day before, she spins. Landing with a faint pop she appears under a willow tree, and spots him several yards ahead his back turned. She watches his muscular frame crumple to the ground. Carefully she walks forward, her heart breaks as she watches him slump back against the tree, his hair falling in a soft wave passed his shoulders. Approaching carefully, she studies his tear soaked face.

“But I loved you” he whispers.

“Loved?” she asks softly as she sinks to her knees in front of him, muddying the soft blue dress. The dress she had chosen because it reminded her of his eyes. She reaches out and wipes the tears from his face with her fingers. His eyes fly open at her touch.

“You…you’re…” he stammers, unable to find the words he needs.

“I’m here. I’m so sorry Charlie, I didn’t realise soon enough.” The words tumble from her mouth. He just stares at her, unable to speak.

“I’ll go. Leave you in peace. I’m sorry.” She blurts, standing and walking away. There are mud stains on her dress from where she had knelt in the earth. Tears stream down her face, his words echoing in her mind.

_Loved you._

_Loved._

_Loved._

She breaks into a run, the soft fabric of her dress catching on fallen branches and twigs, tearing as she flees. She sighs as she dissaparates.

“I love you.”

He is running close behind her, having quickly recovered from the shock of seeing her kneeling in front of him, she doesn’t hear him as he calls for her to stop, to just wait for a moment. He reaches for her, his hand closing on air as she disappears.

“Fuck!” he yells, her whispered words fill his ears, fill his heart with hope. He spins, stumbling as he lands by the villa and tries to run after her at the same time. Light streams onto the veranda, the music, still playing, pours out of the open French doors. He vaults the small veranda wall, hoping against hope she had returned to the party. He breaks into a run and dashes through the doors, colliding with Ron.

“Woah, Charlie. Mate what’s the rush?”

“Hermione…you…are you?” Charlie pants, gripping his brothers shoulders tightly.

“No, we split. A year ago, at least.” Ron laughs, certain his brother should know this by now. Charlie breathes a sigh of relief.

“Thank Merlin. Fuck, I’m an idiot. An Idiot.” Charlie sinks into the nearest seat, his youngest brother staring at him.

“Yup. Tourmaline huh? She find you?”

“Yeah, but… Oh fuck man, I fucked up. She ran off.” Charlie buries his face in his hands, not picking up on the mention of Tourmaline. Ron plucks a strip of fabric from the buckle of Charlie’s boot where it rests on his knee.

“What the hell happened?” he asks incredulously waving the soft blue fabric at his brother.

“I gotta find her Ron. I need to tell her, I… I…” he can’t finish the sentence, he breathes deeply pulling the fabric from Ron’s fingers and pocketing it. Hiding behind his hands again.

“You got it bad Bro. We know.”

“You do?” He mumbles from behind his fingers, slowly dragging his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, She’s Tourmaline. Right?” Ron nudges him with his foot.

“Right.”  Charlie slumps back in his seat, staring at the ceiling. Trying to decide where to look first. Jumping to his feet he runs from the room and bounds up the stairs three at a time. He remembers Ginny saying something about the guests of honour having rooms on the second floor. Ron being best man was in room 1 maybe as maid of honour she was on the same floor. He’d knock on every door if he had to. Reaching the landing Charlie slows down, walking past Ron’s room he spots a piece of paper folded in half and stuck to the door, bearing Ron’s name in her neat cursive. Charlie snatches it from the door, devouring the words inside.

_Ronald,_

_It’s all gone wrong, he doesn’t, not anymore. I’m sorry to leave so abruptly, but I don’t think I could bear to see him in the morning. I’ve gone into work, see if I can’t get a transfer for a few weeks. To clear my head. Good luck on your date with Sarah next week._

_See you soon._

_Love ‘Mione._

Charlie could have sworn his heart had fallen out of his body and rolled down the stairs as he sank to the floor leaning on Ron’s door. She was gone, she thought he didn’t love her.

“Fuck” he whispers. “Fuck.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the process of writing chapter 5. I think there are a few chapters left to go. Hopefully, I can have them all up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own HP. Just playing with the characters.

 

Hermione stuck the note to Ron's door, she hadn't bothered to pack. Knowing him, he would likely send the things along to her later. She walked down the stairs her hand dragging along the cool wood of the banister, wrapping around the beveled surface of the acorn at the bottom. She could hear the music of the party down the hall, turning the other way she walked briskly towards the kitchen to fling floo powder in the grate.

The ministry atrium is quiet this time of night. There is no welcoming clerk at the desk as most departments are closed over night. the depart for the welfare of magical creatures always has at least one person in the office, no matter the time. They have so many teams abroad who send reports or request backup that an overnight roster is required. She makes her way over to the lift scrubbing her face with the cuffs of her jacket, she doesn't want the night staff thinking she has been crying. There is a scorch mark the size of a galleon on the cuff of the left sleeve, its blacked fibers a stark contrast to the soft pink of the jacket. It catches her eye as she jabs at the button for her floor.

"Damn it." She shoves her hands in the pockets as the lift lurches into motion, she desperately tries to ignore the images of watching Charlie in the hatchery on her first day in Romania.

~ She and Clara had been assigned to do a thorough inspection of the hatchery. It was early afternoon and they had started getting close to the end of their stock checking in the hatchery's store room.  She had been jotting down the different strengths of the hatching bulbs, sighing at the dull drudgery of the task that had left she and Clara with out the will to talk. It was not their favorite part of the job. She heard a deep voice speaking softly. It drifted in from the door beside her. Taking a step to the side, she peered around the door jamb and spotted the familiar head of red hair dragged back into a messy bun. She watched for a moment as he lovingly lifts a small ruby red dragon and chuckling as it snuggles its snout under his chin squawking happily.

"C'mon lil' buddy, stretch out that wing for me huh. Gotta measure you." he whispered as he ran his hand along the underside of the hatch-ling's wing. Hermione leant her shoulder against the door jamb, her clip board resting against her, watching as Charlie jotted the measurements down on the dragons chart. the dragon itself crawled up his arm and into his hair its tail curling around his bicep.

"Got a nester there huh Charlie?" She calls out walking towards him.

"Shite!" He shouts, jumping in fright.  The small dragon perched on his head squawks in fright letting out a jet of fire and glides back to its nest.

"Hey, first flame! Oh bugger, 'MIONE!" He shouts as the flame catches her cuff, his wand shoots from his forearm holster and send a jet of water to douse her sleeve. ~

She shakes her head, stamps down on the memories before they take her any further. She lets ut a breath with a whoosh as she exits the lift and stalks down the quiet corridor, her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

"Hermione! How was the wedding?" Clara greets her with her usual enthusiastic smile.

"Awful. wait, what? No, it was beautiful Clara."

"Okay." Clara drags the word out, not easily fooled. "Is that why your dress is torn and covered in mud?"

"Something happened. Can I switch rotation with you? I can't do Romania right now."

"But what about the hunky red head?" She scowls at Clara. "Oh, alright lets see. Umm..I'm supposed to go to Alaska for a month tomorrow evening."

"Perfect. I can't get much further away than that. I'll go pack."

"Um, sweetie. Is something going on?"  Clara asks gently as she jots the rotation change down on the roster.

"Not anymore. Just need to clear my head."

"Uhuh, so little miss I-was-tortured-by-mad-bella-and-lived is running away. Yup, real clever." Clara scoffs.

"Don't Clara, please just leave it." Hermione looks pleadingly at her friend from across the desk.

"Fiiiine. Just hate seeing you like this. Girls night when you get back?"

"Definitely, Gin will be back from the honeymoon too." Hermione smiles weakly. This is why she loves Clara, she doesn't let stuff slide but always gives her space to figure it out first.

~

Alaska is colder than she thought it would be. She's taken to wearing thermals with built in heating charms under her Jeans and flannel shirts as she wanders the reserve checking the enclosures. She has already had to send several owls away, recognizing his hand writing and refusing to read the notes. She knows its childish returning them unread, but she can't bare to read the words she is sure the messages contain.

_Your my kid brothers best mate, it would never work._

After a week the letters stop coming. As she walks through the reserve following the path carved through the snow a small brown owl approaches her an envelope clutched in its beak. Scrawled in bright orange ink above the address are the words

_FROM RON, NOT THE WEASLEY YOU ARE AVOIDING!!_

She sniggers as she takes the envelope from the bird and scratching its chest. She flips the envelope open once she has slid into a seat in the mess hall with her lunch tray. She smiles as she reads about his latest date with Sarah. He promises to bring her over to meet Hermione when she gets back. He's been dating Sarah for several weeks now, Ginny had met her when she got back from their honeymoon earlier in the week.

_They're so cute together, its sickening really. Please tell me Harry and I weren't like that?_

She had joked in her letter. Ron's letter goes on for a few more paragraphs, a few about his latest case being a disaster when the too green rookie, standing in for harry, had spooked his key witness and then how relieved he was to have harry back so some real work could get done. He sympathizes with her hatred of the cold and asks if her infamous blue flame can conjure heat. Its the last few lines that make her jaw clench.

_Hate to say it 'Mione, but for once in your life you are wrong about something. Just write to him, please. I want to see you both happy._

Huffing she stuffs his letter in her bag and makes her way to find the keeper she's trailing for the afternoon. The rest of the days drags, Tom was surly and disliked questions. he had graying black hair was cut severely short and a scowl that seemed to be a permanent fixture. He was a far cry from the friendly Romanian keepers. The entire Alaskan reserve was overall a dreary, sullen place. She hated it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own HP.

After sorting the days paper work she sat down to write a response to Ron. before she knew it she had written three pages detailing the differences between the Romanian and Alaskan reserves. in the top corner of the last page she had doodled a small Norweigan Ridgeback. Folding the letter she summoned an owl and sent it off.

~ It was a calm,sunny afternoon. Charlie had been on the early shift so had clocked off at noon. Hermione exited the office to find the usually confident red head shuffling his feet and pacing the deck outside the cabin.

"Hey Charlie." She called as the door clicked shut behind her. He'd spun around looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh...er...hey." he stammered rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You ok?" She chuckled walking down the stairs, Charlie falling into step beside her. The breeze catching the unbuttoned plaid shirt he wore over a snug white tee. Shoving his hand in the pocket of his jeans he nudges her with his shoulder.

"Yeah. Hey...err.. do you wanna go for a walk? The ridgebacks are pretty playful today."

"Sure, I'd love to." She grinned as Charlie beamed at her, jogging backwards to lead the way. As they walked the kept up a light discussion, to Hermione's delight, about their favorite books. As it happened Charlie was an avid reader, they promised to swap favorite novels. Laughing together they sat at the top of a hill surrounded by daisies. Leaning back on their hands to watch the dragons dive around the clouds over their enclosure. Charlies fingers brushed hers and she looked over to catch hi watching her instead. Blushing she turned away, the intensity of his gaze making her shiver.

"Oh, sorry. You're cold, the winds picked up." He shucked off the plaid shirt and wrapped it around her shoulders, tucking his arm around her so she could lean her head on his shoulder. ~

Amazingly she had made it through the week without screaming in frustration at the Alaskan staff. Letters from both Ron and Harry had arrived during the morning whilst she had been doing a stock check of the medical supplies. She was looking forward to sitting down to read them when she clocked off for the night. Her days in Alaska were dull and lonely despite the beauty of the mountains and the dragons. Her nights were plagued with dreams of Charlie and her memories of Romania. The dreams made it damned hard to stop thinking about him and the last time she'd seen him. They say time heals all wounds but she was starting to think a broken heart was not so easy to mend. Entering the cabin she shucks off her jacket and flings her bag on the bench whilst she makes a cup of tea. Settling down at the bench she pulls the letters from her bag and sips her tea as she reads.

Harry's letter is short and to the point. Ginny wants to know when she is coming home and they miss her. Molly is worrying about Charlie, he'd left England upset and refusing to talk. They'd not received a letter since. Did she have any idea why. Harry talked a little about a case he'd recently solved and signed off by urging her to write to Charlie. Rolling her eyes at his lack of subtlety she picked up the letter from Ron.

Ron's letter had none of the extra fluff Harry's had.

_Look 'Mione. I don't know whats going on in your head, but it is clear you are running away. Are you seriously telling me that the woman who helped Harry find and destroy horcruxes, rode a blind dragon out of Gringotts after breaking in to steal from the insane Bellatrix, and has spent the last year at various dragon reserves offering hands on help is too scared to admit how she feels? Where is your gryfindor courage? Stop running from your emotions. We miss you. Come home, clearly Alaska sucks. Sarah is looking forward to meeting the woman who made sure I learnt how not to be a total dick all of the time. Her words. He asked me not to tell you, but after weeks of you two pining and moping I have to._

_He really does care about you. He tried to find you before going back to Romania. Mum's worried, usually he sends a letter once he gets back. He hasn't, but Jack has. He says Charlie's not his usual self, is distracted. Just talk to him ok. Don't run away this time, give him a chance to talk._

_See you soon._

_Ron._

_p.s. please don't send me any canaries by return post!_

Flinging the letter on top of Harry's she growls and drags her hands through her hair. She loved her friends but their complete lack of any subtle bone in their body was infuriating. Then again, if they were both urging her to stopping hiding from Charlie, maybe she should listen.  Sighing she summoned her paperwork from the office down the hall and spent the next few hours tying up loose ends. She was ahead of schedule and at this rate might be able to go home in a few days.

The next morning after showering she dressed in jeans, boots and a plaid shirt over her thermals. Buttoning the shirt she realized it smelled oddly comforting. Wood smoke, freshly cut grass and something undeniably male. She rolled the cuff of the left sleeve and strapped her forearm holster on, thinking that her friends were probably right, she should talk to him when a panicked voice screamed her name as the cabins front door banged open. Becca was panting in the door way screaming her name again.

"What is it Becca?"

"Welsh Green, gone berserk. Andi's dead. All hands on deck." Becca panted leaning against the door.

"Lets go!" Hermione ran out the door her still damp hair loose around her shoulders.

Hours later she slumped into a seat in the medical wing, covered in blood and ash. A large gash on her brow, her jeans ripped and singed revealing a large burn on her thigh.  Everyone on the reserve had been called in to sedate and re-enclose the escaped dragon. Several of the keepers were in medical with her. A few broken bones, a concussion, several burns and scrapes galore. No one was talking. Andi's body lay under a crisp white sheet on a gurney in the center of the small medical wing. Burns and scrapes were common, but deaths were usually avoidable when procedure was followed.

The welsh green had laid an egg unusually early, the nesting signs had not been noticed. The nesting mother had attacked during a routine check of the enclosures perimeter. All the staff had jumped in to try and sedate her and return her to her precious egg after she had escaped whilst chasing off the perimeter check team.

She needed to investigate how the nesting signs had been missed or ignored. She was tired, hurting and found herself wishing he was beside her. She slumped into her seat, resting her head against the wall as she waited for the healers to get to her. When she finally got back to her cabin, she snatched a scrap of parchment and scribbled two words on it, sending it off without another thought.  The resulting investigation and piles of reports from the incident, letters to Andi's family and funeral kept her in Alaska for another three weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been weeks since he'd given up trying to find her. After Ron had found him with her note crumpled in his hand, he had promised to help Charlie find her. They'd sent letters the week before he left. Each one had been returned and now sat at the bottom of his desk drawer. He'd been forcing down the porridge, his mum had insisted he eat because he looked peaky, when he saw Ron scrawling across the top of the envelope in orange ink that the letter was his.

"I'm gonna go check the office. She can't avoid me at the ministry." Ron had laughed.

"Don't under estimate the ability of Hermione Granger to avoid some one."  Ron had been right of course, at the office they'd told him she was in Alaska for their bi-annual review.

"When did she go?" He'd asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh, um.. Sunday evening sir."

"Right, err...Thanks anyway." He'd nodded a goodbye to the clerk and left.

For the next few weeks after returning he'd kept his head down and focused on his work. His usually joking with Jack almost nonexistent.

"You okay, man?" Jack had asked a couple of days ago. Charlie had shrugged him off and claimed he was only tired.

Sitting at his desk, Charlie stretched, his back clicking. He'd spent most of his second Saturday off since retuning filling paperwork. They'd had word the day before that there'd been an incident at the Alaskan reserve causing the death of an employee, due to an early egg. They were being extra vigilant with their own dragons. Nathanial sauntered over and perched on the edge of his desk, waggling his eye brows.

"Pub. Tonight, Jack and Ethan are in. You?"

"Nah. Gotta finish these. Think I'll turn in after."

"You're kidding right?" Nathanial gasped.

"Nope." Charlie waved him off.

"Awwh, c'mon man. You've been back ages and haven't had a single night out."

"You go, I got paperwork." Nathanial grumbled something about love sick puppies as he left the office. Charlie watched him go, He knew he was moping but work kept his mind off her. Sighing he picked his quill up. it had fallen beside a photo frame on his desk. He grabbed the frame and stuffed it into the drawer of his desk. One glance had been enough to make his heart twinge. Slamming the drawer shut he swore.

"Not helping."  The photograph was of one of their pub crawl nights. He and the guys had insisted she join them at the pub. They met up with Mia and Sophie by the third pub where the picture had been taken by the bar keep. The seven of them had crammed into a booth, he had his arm slung over Hermione's shoulders. She'd been laughing at an awful joke of Ethan's, whilst Charlie had just stared at her. Entranced by how beautiful she was when she laughed.

the scratching of his quill across the forms was interrupted by an owl crashing into the closed window. Rescuing the bird from the bush beneath the window he took the scrap of parchment from its beak. His breath hitched when he recognized her neat cursive.

_Burnt. Healing._

"Sweet Merlin." Tears of relief filled his eyes. He'd been dreading of receiving a letter from Ron to say she'd been the one who died in Alaska.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey you." Clara pulled her into a tight hug. It was her first night home and she had called in an emergency girls night.

"Hey yourself." Hermione smiled as Clara released her to settle on the couch.

"Ginny coming?"

"Already here Clara!" Ginny called as she entered the lounge with a large tub of cookie dough ice cream and three spoons, a bottle of wine tucked under her arm. Handing the bottle to Hermione to pour she settled herself on the other side of Hermione.

"To surviving the Alaskan incident." Clara chanted

"To Ice cream."

"To finally not avoiding my brother."  Hermione choked on her wine hearing Ginny's toast and glared at her.

"You're avoiding Ron?" Clara asked, Ginny doubled over with laughter.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with this?" Hermione muttered taking a large spoonful of ice cream and cramming it into her mouth.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because he spent the entirety of my wedding reception staring at you before walking off in a sulk?"

"I thought he was dating Sarah, the clerk."

"He is."

"Different brother Clara."

"Good lord woman, how many are there."

"Six."

"Oooh can you list them off and see which one makes her blush?" Hermione flung a cushion at Clara and scowled at Ginny.

"Seriously 'Mione. Spill." Ginny sipped her wine.

"Romania." Hermione sighed.

"Wait...you mean after I left?" Clara squeaked. Hermione nodded and her friends tucked their feet up onto the couch turning to her expectantly.

"Spill."

"Well, the team usually hung out with the tamers after clock off, most moved on after the initial month to the other reserves or brought reports back home. I opted to stay a few weeks extra."

"Details woman, details." Clara chirped

"Not too many mind he is still my brother!"

"Nothing happened Gin."

"Bullshit. if nothing happened then explain all those letters about Tourmaline, why he tried so damn hard to avoid you at the villa, but couldn't keep his eyes off you at the reception. Oh and why Ron found him broken hearted outside his room with your note saying you'd left my wedding a day early. We missed you at the breakfast. Git." She took a deep breath, clearly not finished ranting, but before she continued Hermione whispered.

"heartbroken?"

"Utterly destroyed." Ginny confirmed helping herself to the ice cream tub in Hermione's lap.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh." Ginny nudged her with her foot, giving her a look that said _tell me everything right the hell now._ Sighing she began to tell them everything. Starting with the hug she'd flung on him they day they arrived, leaving Clara in no doubt as to who Ginny's brother was.

"Oh! So Mr sex god on legs with the amazing hair is your brother!" Clara exclaimed.

"Eeeew. That's my brother! Now Harry on the other hand..." Ginny laughed as Clara flings a cushion at her accusing her of hogging the market.

"Who else would her brother be?!" Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. She talked about the evenings strolls, pub crawls, the hatchery scorch mark. She explained how the day the team left he'd taken her to see the ridgebacks, the gemstone he'd given her that now sat on her mantle piece beside her current book. Clara inspected the rough edged stone as she told them about the kiss. How she'd panicked the next day and begged him to keep it a secret. The monumental argument they'd had the day she let. Ginny watched her as she spoke, not wanting to miss a thing.

"So..." Ginny said, untucking her feet and leaning towards her. "So, you woo the frikken socks of my brother, give him literally the best kiss of his life after saving his sorry butt from a pissed off dragon and then run away?"

"Um...well..wait. Best kiss of his life?" Hermione's eyes are wide, she hadn't realised it meant that much to him.

"Yup, his words. Direct from the his mouth..well quill at least."

"Shit." Clara breathes. The three women are silent for a while as they finish off the ice cream.

~ She'd sent her final report back via owl an hour before and was finished packing. The friends she had made at the reserve insisted on taking her out, one last hurrah before her  10am port key back to London. She'd barely spoken to Charlie since she panicked the day before, she'd begged him not to tell anyone and ran off. Too scared that Molly would have her hide for trying it on with another of her sons. It didn't help what she'd heard the staff say about Charlie's romantic life.

"Doomed."

"A good lay but not boyfriend material."

"Gets around that one." Even his own family had given up hope that he'd settle down one day, Molly declaring him as bad at love. So she'd run, not wanting to be the next notch on his bedpost.

She'd been at the bar with Mia, Sophie, Nathanial and Ethan for an hour or so when Charlie arrived with Jack and the other keepers. After several rounds of drink they had sung "For she's a jolly good fellow" in her honour as they'd left the bar. Each pulling her into a crushing hug, vowing they'd miss her and begging her to visit soon. After the others had gone on along the track back to the reserve, she turned to find Charlie leaning with his back and left foot against the wall. His arms crossed over his chest and looking sullen.

"You gonna come say goodbye?" She'd asked stretching her arms out for a hug.

"Why the fuck should I? You're still leaving." He growled.

"The hell Charlie? You know I have to go." She'd yelled back

"But you could stay. If you wanted to." He said softly, kissing her cheek and apparating away. ~

"So, this stone is?"

"Tourmaline." Hermione interrupts as Clara begins.

"Before he kissed you he whispered?"

"Tourmaline."

"And in his letters he talks about Tourmaline as the girl who taught him what falling in love feels like. That when she left he thought his heart had gone with her." Ginny concluded.

"Ron's right isn't he? I was wrong." Hermione whispers.

"Ya think?" Clara and Ginny laugh. Hermione turns the stone over in her hand thinking about how to fix the mess she'd made.


	9. Chapter 9

He'd debated responding to her owl, but every time he did it wasn't right. He'd either waffle on or be woefully short. He'd written a dozen responses and chucked them all out. He wanted to tell her so much, everything he wrote was garbage. He'd always been better with words in person, or with actions. Writing had never been his strong suit. It never seemed to matter how much he read, he'd never been a good writer and probably never would be.  So he'd tried to give up and just get on with his life.  It had been a couple of months since the Alaskan incident, and the Romanian dragons were getting restless.  The ridgebacks had a new egg  putting the keepers on guard. No one wanted to be the next Alaska.

With a sigh he screwed up another attempt at a letter into a ball, he'd been trying for weeks now and still hadn't been able to get the letter right.

"Yo, dude. Ready?" Jack called from the door of the office.

"Yeah, lets rescue Rocky." Charlie grabbed the dragon hide jacket slung over the back of his chair and followed Jack to the enclosure.  He stuffs his hands in his jeans pockets as they walk.

"How's the letter coming?" Jack nudges him

"Hah...it's not."

"So... the girl. Who is she?"

"You remember the review team at the last quarterly?"

"The shirt stealer?! Dude, it's been months." Jack stares at him eyes wide. Charlie nods and kicks the dirt.

"Yeah. Let's just get Rocky sorted?"  Charlie nodded towards the rest of the guys assembled and listening  to the pep talk from their boss. Rocky was the male ridgeback, since the new egg had been laid the female, Susan, had taken to attacking Rocky if he wandered too close to the nest. For his safety they had decided to move him to a new enclosure.

"Okay gang. Just the usual relocation procedure today. We all know the drill, two teams of four. First team moves in to encourage Rocky to move, second team ghosting in case of emergency or needing to sedate the old guy."  Their boss clapped his hands to signal it was time to get moving. Team two loaded their forearm holsters with large sedative syringes and strapped their wands into thigh holsters.

Charlie and his team had managed to get Rockies attention and had begun to direct him towards his new enclosure. The extraction had started at noon, as that was when Susan would usually nap. Just as they were about to cruise over the edge of the wood Susan had broken through the trees directly below them. The ghost team too far behind to sedate her as she roared and shot flames towards the extraction team. Charlie had barely enough warning to wrench his broom to the side. The flames shot up his leg and caught the tail of his broom, causing the broom to spin out sending Charlie crashing to the ground.

A few hours later Charlie woke in medical, his leg covered in burn salve and cooling bandages. His head was pounding and he couldn't move his left arm. He could hear voices whispering nearby, he kept his eyes closed and strained to hear the conversation through his headache.

"Have you called his mother?"

"We can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"She's not the emergency contact ma'am."

"Oh."

"You are ma'am."

"Me? He changed it?"

"Looks like, but you were already here for the quarterly." Footsteps carried the voices away. He drifted back to sleep, swearing he had heard the voice he'd been craving for months. His dreams were of softly spoken words, gemstones and plaid shirts. The dreams were illusive and incoherent. He'd didn't wake again until the early hours of the morning. As sleep faded he heard a voice reading to him. His eyes fluttered open, turning his head towards the sound.

"Charlie! Thank goodness you're awake." His vision, still blurry from sleep was filled with bushy hair as arms squeezed him tight.

"Ouch. Ger'off." He winced as pain radiated his chest.

"Oh! Sorry, broken ribs. Healers called me dear, I've been so worried."

"Mum, where is she?" Charlie interrupts.

"Who dear?" Molly asks gently. She'd arrived a couple of hours before having been woken by the healers floo call. Charlie shakes his head.

"Never mind. Thought she'd have been here is all." He scrubs his face with his right hand, the left too heavy to lift.

"No one here but me. Honestly Charlie how could you let yourself get injured this badly?" Molly admonishes him as she helps him to sit up.

"What can I say, dragons prefer me tenderized and slightly toasted." He chuckles half halfheartedly looking down at his lap.

"Well I don't." a voice answers from behind the curtain. He looks up to quickly, wincing as pain laces through his shoulder and skull.

"You...You're here." He breathes, as Hermione come through the curtain with a cup of tea for Molly. He stares at her, trying to imprint a permanent image of her in his mind, his heart is racing.

"Quarterly review. Clara couldn't make it." Hermione hands Molly the tea and goes to stand at the end of the bed as Molly watches them. He can't take his eyes off her. After all this time missing her, wanting to talk to her he can't find the words. He can only stare, just drinking in the sight of her at the end of his medical bed. Her hair is pulled back in her usual work bun, but a few tendrils have escaped framing her face.

"I have paperwork."

"I missed you."  They speak at once. She blinks, taken aback.

"Charlie, you need to rest. I have mountains of paperwork thanks to Susan." She nods her head to Molly and leaves, the curtains fluttering in her wake. He flops his head back into the pillows, his eyes shut and sighs.

"So..." Molly coughs, setting her cup down on the side table.

"I...um. Thanks for coming Mum." He stammers, startled because he had forgotten she was there.

"Of course. Looks like the healers are patching you up ok. I'd best get back. Your father will be wanting to know you are awake." Molly kissed his forehead and fluffs his pillows. Before she went through the curtain she turns back to look at him.

"Charlie...Don't miss this chance son. " Before he can respond she has left, headed for the office and a port key back to the Burrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione sighed  and ran her hands through her hair, thankful the long week of nightshifts was almost over.  Her nights had been filled with a variety of small and silly cases. Monday she'd had to help a rather drunk and rowdy pair of goblins get home safely after  they had wandered into muggle London. Tuesday she'd been called to a elderly witches home in a rural village in Northumbria to deal with a cabinet of violent Bowtruckles. The witches grandson had thought it a hilarious practical joke, until Hermione had taken his Grannie to St Munjos for the bites after the bowtruckles had attacked. Wednesday a thestral had scared the living daylights out of a muggle retirement village, thankfuly all she had to do was return the scared thestral to hogwarts whilst DMLE cleaned up the incident. Thursday had seen her visit Hogwarts to break up a fight between a free elf and a castle elf, She'd been greeted by Minerva and Neville at the doors. While it had been nice to see them both again, the ensuing hours of negotiations between to two elves had been exhausting and left her with over flowing paperwork. Finally it was friday, she spent the night filling paper work and finishing reports, she had one report to finish before she could go home to her well deserved bath, book and a large glass of bourbon. She'd just signed off her last report when Clara walked in to the office.

"Hey you." Clara perched on her desk in a way that reminded her so much of Jack in Romania.

"So, Honey.."

"This sounds ominous."

"What? No!" Clara clutched her hand to her chest in mock offence, causing Hermione to crack a smile.

"You only call me honey when its bad news." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Look, I know you want to avoid a certain dragon man, but my idiot cousin refuses to let me out of bridesmaids duties next week. Romania's quarterly is already over due."

"Sure, I'll go. It'd be nice to see Mia and Sophie again."

Clara coughed, barely covering it up as she claimed bullshit.

"And what about  Mr He-who-she-is-avoiding hmm?" Hermione scowled at Clara, her nicknames were getting lamer by the day.

"I'm sure I won't have much choice, seeing as I'll be tailing all the keepers..."

"Oh my! You are good at hiding. The boys weren't kidding!" Clara laughed as she skipped towards the roster to switch the names. Hermione shrugged. The boys had told Clara at dinner a week ago about how her hiding skills had kept them alive, so she could happily own up to that.

~

Hermione arrived via the international floo in the Romanian reserve office, that only ministry personnel or management used, a little after half noon.  The office was unusually quiet. Not even Jo, the Head keeper was in, his door off to the side of the main room was open enough for her to see it empty. She glanced at the wall calendar above the fire place, it was covered in various messages and notes  about shifts and specific dragons.  It was nice to catch up a little on the changes in the months she had been away. Today's date caught her eyes:

_Save Daddy Rocky from the missus - noon_

**Relocate Rocky!! Dumbasses - CW**

"That explains why it's so quiet in here." She muttered as she wandered around the room looking at her friends desks. Mia's was immaculate as always, Jacks  a little messy. She snorted with laughter as her gaze rested on Charlie's. The waste paper basket was overflowing  with balls of screwed up papers, even the desk was littered with them. She sat in his chair, smiling at the photograph of his friends on the desk. She picked it up to look closer and noticed herself with Charlie's arm around her in the centre. She remembered this night, that arm had barely left her shoulders. She'd often looked at him, only for him to look quickly away, the tell tale Weasley blush creeping up his neck. Now she knew why, he'd been staring at her with adoration.

"Oh, well..." She was lost for words. Replacing the picture, she looked down at the desk, a slightly less crumpled ball seemed to have her name in the corner. before she could flatten it, the door crashed open to reveal a heavily panting Nathanial.

"Oh fuck. You're here already. Relocation went bad. Medical. Come on!" Nathanial grabbed her wrist and all but dragged her out the door.

They ran in to medical to find most of the relocation team surrounded by healers. They could hear several others calling out healing spells or requests for equipment behind a curtain further down the room. Hermione spotted Mia and Sophie amongst those waiting for a healer. Mia had a nasty burn on her shoulder and Sophie was slumped against the wall with a gash on her shin.  Hermione grabbed the nearest healer.

"How can I help?"

"Dittany and Salve for those two. I need to help the stabilization team." The healer thrust the vial and pot she was carrying into Hermione's hands and rushed off, disappearing behind the curtain.

"Right, Nathanial help Mia." She threw him the pot of burn salve as they headed towards their friends.

"Sophie, sit down. I'll fix this up whilst you two explain what the hell happened."  Hermione sat on the floor in front of Sophie's chair and rested her foot in her lap, flicking her wand to slice the fabric of her jeans off at the knee to give a clearer view of the wound. She worked methodically cleaning and healing the wound as Sophie and Mia explained.

"Never seen Susan so pissed. She chased him as he fell. I flew in to distract her and she caught my leg with her teeth."

"Spat at me when I threw the cushioning charm out to try and stop him falling."

"I swear he hit every branch on the way down before Mia got the spell sorted."

"Who fell?"

"Nathanial didn't tell you? Has anyone told you?"

"Shit, didn't want it to be us to tell you..." Mia looked at Sophie, their faces etched with concern

"Charlie." They spoke together. Hermione's hand dropped to her knees, Sophie's leg wound thankfully closed.

"Fuck." She hung her head, she'd been dreading hearing his name.

"Hah! Did she just swear?!" Nathanial Laughed nervously.

"Yup, seems I did."

"So..." Mia started "You love him too huh?" Hermione cradled her head in her hands, she'd survived Alaska, thought she'd have heard from him at least, before she lost him.

"Has everyone figured it out before me?" She mumbled, inciting a chorus of chuckles around her.

"Well only cause he's been the biggest sad sack around here for months."

"And all those attempts at letters every frikken where"

"What do you mean everyone?" Mia asked gently ignoring Sophie and Nathanial.

"Oh, umm. Well his younger siblings we went to school together. At Ginny's wedding it turned out I was the star of his letters. Bill, told me too." She sighed, those letters didn't seem to surprise them.

They sat in medical for a hour or two catching up and trading various stories about their work, Hermione filling them in on Alaska.

"Miss Granger?" a healer approached and beckoned her over to the curtains. Nathanial patted her on the shoulder as she walked away.

The healer pulled aside the curtain, revealing a rather bruised and battered looking Charlie asleep in the bed. The blanket had been pulled up to cover most of his chest, but his injured leg was uncovered. His left shoulder was black with bruising, his face covered in scratches, slightly pink where they had started healing. His hair had fallen over part of his face. Hermione gasped, stepping forward and brushing the hair behind his ear her fingers skimmed his forehead.

"He'll have a nasty headache when he wakes. We've given him a concussion draught to relieve most of it. Dislocated shoulder, several broken ribs, and a nasty burn on his leg. Worst he's ever had. He's been very lucky, we were able to close the gash on his fore arm. It will scar though."

"He'll recover?"

"Yes, Ma'am. He can return  to light duties in a week or so, providing the leg heals well."

"Have you called his mother?" She lets the curtain fall closed and turns to face the healer crossing her arms over her chest.

"We can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"She's not the emergency contact Ma'am"

"Oh."

"You are Ma'am"

"Me? He changed it?"

"Looks like, but you were already here for the quarterly." Hermione was stunned, she wandered away from the curtains, the healer in tow.

"Well that's...unexpected. Go call his mother. He'd want her."

"Don't you.."

"Oh hells no. Have you met her? There is no way I am telling her this. You call, I am going to get Mia and Sophie back to their cabin. Let me know when she arrives."

"Yes Ma'am." The healer turned towards the medical office.

"Wait! Do not tell her he changed the emergency contact." The healer looked quizical but nodded before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

"I missed you."

"I have paperwork." Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the look that accompanied his words. She blinked, entirely too aware of Molly's presence, she could not bring herself to react. She certainly did not want to admit just how much she had been missing him in front of his entirely too observant mother.

"Charlie you need to rest. I have mountains of paperwork thanks to Susan." Nodding to Molly she fled. She didn't stop walking until she crashed into Jo.

"Whoa there Kiddo, what's the rush? My best keeper scare you off again?" He joked, grabbing her shoulders to steady her. She huffs a small laugh. Jo had been nearby when Charlie had kissed her months ago and teased her ever since.

"He'll be okay Kiddo, he's a fighter that one." Jo slung his arm over her shoulder and guides her towards the office.

"More like his mother scarred me off Jo." Jo laughs, she sinks into his side grateful to have someone to lean on. Jo is much taller than she is, his muscular arms and chest rare on a man in his late sixties. His brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, flecks of grey framing his ears.

"No paper work tonight kid. Sit. Drink." He clunks a glass of bourbon in front of her. She downs it in one. Worry for Charlie getting the best of her.

"You remembered." She smiles at him as he pours them both another glass.

"What, that you prefer muggle bourbon over firewhiskey? 'Course I did, kid." Hermione smiles at him, he reminds her of a caring grandfather like this, all be it a very rugged and scarred Grandad that is too obsessed with dragons by far.

"Did you know he'd changed his emergency contact?" she asks after they've sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You didn't?" she shakes her head. "Ah..Well kid, he loves you. You knew that right?"

"I'm starting to realize that."

"Only starting? Kid I saw that kiss, that was no kiss of friendship."

"Hah, yeah well. You know what they say, I guess I couldn't believe him."

"Oh kid, none of it's true. He's tried before, loved and lost. It's not him though, the girls got freaked by the dragons. Run off once they come here. Not you though, you've been through hell with his brother and Harry, and see this place as relaxing in comparison. I'm not sure I've seen you scared here."

"Till now Jo." Hermione thinks about what Jo's said. If anyone would know about Charlie's past her it'd be Jo. He trained Charlie to be the keeper he is. Charlie's the best because of Jo.

"You're scared now?"

"Yeah, Jo. Can't lose him."

"You won't kid. Go see him in the morning. You'll see." Hermione smiles warmly at Jo, He has a way of making people feel better, of helping them figure out the next course of action without making them feel stupid.

~

Charlie woke in the morning to find he had letters from his Dad and siblings, wishing him well with recovery. George praising him on surpassing his previous attempts to knock their mothers head clean off. Ginny's had been the simplest, and made him chuckle.

  _You stay out of fire and on the broom. Dumb ass._

After breakfast and several healing potions he had started to feel less like there was an erumpent stomping on his head. Nathanial and Jack had the morning off so popped in to check on him letting him know the others in the team were healing well.

"Dude, it's the quarterly. She's got paper work galore, was tailing Mia this morning." Nathanial groaned as Charlie had asked about Hermione again.

"Can't wait till you get out of here and can go badger her instead of us." Jack had agreed.

"Charlie?" Hermione's head appeared between the curtains. "Oh, you have company."

"No he doesn't!"

"We're off. See ya dude." Nathanial and Jack all but ran away.

Hermione sat in the chair beside his bed a cup of tea in her hands. Her hair is pulled back in a messy bun, a few strands escaping and a quill stuck through it. . He stares at her, mesmerized by the movement of her throat as she swallows her tea and lowered her cup to rest on her knee. Her jeans are slightly ripped and the plaid shirt she's wearing over a black tee is singed slightly around the edges.  Her shirts sleeves are rolled up, and there are ink splotches on her hands and forearms. The way she always looks when she's been filling out paperwork too fast.

He smirks, suddenly recognizing the shirt.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Just trying to fit in." She replies taking another sip of her tea. She leans forward to place her cup on the table beside her. A silver chain dangles from her neck, at the end a long golden gemstone sways, with  small silver dragon coiled around the stone. He swallows, certain he knows exactly where the stone came from.

"It wasn't singed last time I saw it."

"It hadn't been to Alaska yet." She smiles at him.

"You were...wearing it?" He leans towards her, wanting to capture her hands in his. She ignores his question and responds with one of her own.

"You changed the emergency contact." Her voice is soft, wary as she watches his face.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"After Trixie."

"Before or after you promised."

"Before."

"Didn't remember to change it back?" Charlie took a deep breath, he'd promised himself that he'd not let her slip away again. It was now or never.

"I didn't want to. The only person I want here if I'm injured or sick is you."  He gazes at her, trying to put every emotion he's feeling into his eyes as he watches her.

"Oh."  She looks down, blushing.

"I really have missed you. Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Under the willow tree?"

"You heard that?"

"Did you mean it Hermione?"

"Yeah Charlie. I did."

"Did...do you still mean it?" Hermione laughs, and curls her fingers around his.

"Yes Charlie, I do."He grins at her. Maybe there is a chance for his sorry arse after all.

"Just don't go scaring me like this again." She smiles, kissing his palm as she turns his hand over. He cups her chin.

"I'll try, Tourmaline."

"Sappy bugger you are Charlie Weasley. I should head back to my paper work. Damn Susan, I'm behind. You listen to the healers. See you soon." She stands to go, Charlie pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her. Burying his nose in the hollow of her neck where it meets her shoulder, he takes a deep breath and sighs, she smells of citrus, ink and books.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie had been stuck in medical for a few days, he was bored and desperately wanted a decent shower. Cleaning charms just weren’t cutting it anymore. Movement had returned to his shoulder yesterday but the healing scar on his forearm was driving him crazy with itching. He didn’t remember getting the gash on his arm, he remembers hurtling towards the tree and assumes it had happened after he’d been knocked out. He’s glad he doesn’t remember, the healers had told him the blood loss had been severe. He had enough bad memories of wounds on Weasleys to last a lifetime, he didn’t need to add his own to the list. His leg was healing slowly, the last of the black cracked scab had fallen off overnight, revealing the delicate pink of freshly grown skin. He sighed with relief as he rubbed the burn salve into the tight skin.

“Hey you.” He looked up to see Hermione crossing the room, the ward door swinging behind her. Reaching his bed, she takes the pot from him, continuing to apply the salve in small gentle circles, taking extra care of his thigh just above the knee where the burn had been the worst.

“Free from the paperwork huh?”

“Not quite. Susans, yup. Reserve, nope. Figured it was time for a break.”

“So your break involves fixing my leg?”

“Yup. Can’t have Molly on my case for not taking care of you.” She smiles, screwing the lid back on the pot and perching on the bed beside him, her knee grazing his hip as she faces him. She pulls a container from her black leather jacket and hands it to him with a spoon. Prying the lid off he inhales the fragrant steam.

“Mum’s stew!” He gasps and begins to shovel it into his mouths as she digs into her own container.

“How’d you get this much in your jacket?”

“Undetectable extension charm, and asked your Mum for the recipe. For some reason she squealed as she wrote it down for me.” She laughs, the sound filling the room.

“Hah, yeah. She’s playing matchmaker again. See, you needn’t have worried.” Placing his finished container on the side table he watches as she blushes and looks down at her lap.

“I’m sorry Charlie, I’ve been so…so…well so stupid.”

“Stupid? Merlin, I don’t think there’s anyone who knows you that would call you that.” He drops his left hand to her knee.

“Charlie…after everything I put you through? I ran away. Twice. Forced you to promise you’d keep it a secret. Gin showed me the letters, I hurt you.” She stares at the hand on her knee, not sure she deserves the warm comfort it provides.

“Are you going to run away now?” His voice is barely above a whisper as he cups her chin in his free hand. She looks up at him and shakes her head, he brings his hands to her cheeks. Craddling her face in his hands he leans forward, closing his eyes and brings his lips to hers in a gently kiss. The kiss is soft, unassuming. It’s a kiss that speaks a thousand words, of forgiveness, of love and promises for the future. It is slower, gentler than the kiss they had shared after she’d saved him from Trixie all those months ago, but no less passionate. He pulls back, breathless.

“Merlin, I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, a shy smile on his lips.

“Wow.”

“Huh, not the reaction I was going for.”

“No, it’s just…how can you forgive me Charlie?”

“How could I not? I love you. You came back, faced my mother when I’m in here.” He laughs, pulling her into his lap, clutching her to his chest never wanting to let go.

“Well…actually, I made the healers call her. Didn’t think her knowing the emergency contact had been changed was a good idea just yet.” Charlies laugh rumbles through her.

“Fair point. She’ll find out you know.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re not changing it back?”

“Nope. Look I’m not gonna say it didn’t hurt when you left. It did. You’ve read the letters, you know. I thought I could handle it, thought I could keep the promise because I loved you. But when I saw you dancing with him, and Bill asked..It was too much, I couldn’t handle it so I ran. So we’re not all that different. When I heard you under the willow, it gave me hope. Hope that one day I’d get the chance to tell you how I feel.”

He strokes her hair, his fingers gently working through the knots. He’s rambling, he knows, but he can’t stop talking. He needs her to know that after everything she still means the world to him, that he is willing to give this chance. He tells her about the months he’s spent trying to write to her and the relief that had swept through him when her note arrived from Alaska.

“…after all this, I still love you Hermione. I don’t think I could stop if I tried.” She looks up at him, the truth of his words etched on his face.

“I love you too Charlie.” She leans up and captures his lips in a kiss.

“I’m not leaving, but I do need to finish up for the day. I’ll check in on you later yeah?”  She brushes his hair out of his face as she leaves. He sinks back into the pillows, unable to stop the grin spreading on his face.

~

Later in the afternoon the healers let him return to his cabin, on the proviso he continues to apply the burn salve every few hours and returns for daily progress checks until they give him the all clear to return to light duties.

“For a man with the worst burn of his life you are far too happy Weasley”

“Love looks good on me huh?”

“Sure Weasley. No work till Monday at the earliest, and not till I’ve checked the leg. I’ve sent word to Miss Granger that your going home. No tearing up that new skin ya hear?” The healer rolls her eyes at him as she shoos him out of the door. Still grinning, he turns away from Medical to stroll slowly home. He shoves his hand in the pockets of his denim shorts, that pots of burn salve clinking in his dragonhide jacket pocket. He hums a tune as he walks past Trixie and Susan’s enclosures. He watches for a moment as Trixie dives through the clouds in the lower end of her enclosure, the sun making her green scales sparkle like emeralds. He can’t see Susan, so assumes she must be hiding in the cave where she’s nested. As he turns away from the enclosures towards his cabin, he spots Jack jogging over to him.

“Hey, they let you out already?”

“More like kicked me out mate.” He laughs, loud and hearty. Jack smiles, happy to hear his friends joy again.

“So…her visits went well?”

“Yeah. I reckon so.”

“and?”

“and, nothing.”

“Awwh, come on man. Least you can do is share, after all the moping you’ve put us through.”

“Nu-uh man. A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Wait… you kissed?!” Jack grabs Charlies arm. “Tell me everything.”

“No way. I ain’t screwing this up again.” Charlies face morphed into a serious expression.

“Fine…but its pub night! You have till 9pm, or I’m gonna find ya. It’s Friday!” Charlie laughs and waves Jack off, turning down the small path to his cabin. He pushes the door open, breathing deeply relieved to be home. He smiles, the cabin smells of his mums stew, citrus, ink and books.

“Tourmaline.” He sighs as he turns into the kitchen. There is a large pot of stew under a stasis charm on the stove and a note trapped under a bottle of ink on the bench, a quill abandoned nearby.

_Charlie,_

_Healers said you’d be home for dinner. There’s stew on the stove. The girls are dragging me off for a girl’s afternoon, which lets face it means Sophie wants a new tattoo. We’ll go to the Phoenix afterwards. Guys night is there from 9pm on Friday’s, right? See you there._

_I love you, sapphire._

_Tourmaline. Xxx_

“Saphire? I get a nickname now?” He chuckles as he scoops the stew into a bowl before heading to the bathroom to turn the shower on. He finishes the stew just as the room begins to fill with steam. Vanishing the bowl to the kitchen sink, he strips off and hops under the hot water. He sighs as he scrubs the dirt from his hair, finally beginning to feel more like himself. Once clean he wraps a towel around his waist and reaches for the later and straight razor he keeps under the vanity. She’d over heard him talking with Harry on his visit to the burrow last year. He’d been telling Harry how Sirius had taught him to use a straight blade after lamenting the lack of decent shaving charms during one of his stays in London during the order days. Last Christmas she’d gifted him with the razor, he traced his finger over the silver dragon inlaid on the mother of pearl handle, smiling as he realises they had been heading towards each other before her visit to Romania. Dragging the blade across his face, he enjoys the rasp it makes as the stubble is removed.

Clean and shaven he heads along the landing towards his room, passing the guest room he spots her bags on the bed. He chuckles softly as he pulls clothes from his dresser. Fastening the last button of his black shirt he checks himself in the mirror, suddenly a little nervous. He pulls the shirt out of his faded blue jeans and tugs his dragon hide boots on, ruffles a hand through his hair and decides he’ll do.

“Oi, Lover boy. Its 9pm!” Jack calls from downstairs

“Yeah man! Phoenix time!”

Charlie laughs as he heads downstairs to join Nathanial and Jack.

“I seriously need a drink, lets go.” He cuffs Jack on the back of the head as they leave his cabin and head down the lane to the town.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Hermione couldn’t stop smiling as she finished up her reports for the day. She giggled softly as the scene from lunch replayed in her mind.

“You Missy are entirely to smiley for all that paper work.” Sophie leaned against the door jamb of Jo’s office that Hermione had commandeered.

“Oh really?”

“Yup, it’s good to see you happy.”

“I’m delirious.”

“You two sorted it out huh?” Hermione grinned at her friend, knowing a response wasn’t necessary.  

“Just wait till Mia finds out.” Sophie skipped across the room and dragged her out of the chair into a bone crushing hug.

“Till I find out what?” Mia pokes her head around the door as she checked her name off the board on the wall, clocking out for the weekend. Sophie still had her arm slung around Hermione’s shoulders as they both grinned. Mia squealed.

“Girls night starts now. Right now.”

“Gimme five minuets to change?”

“Two.” Mia laughs as they head out of the office towards the cabins.

Hermione skips up the steps and into Charlies cabin, headed upstairs to the guest room where she’d dumped her stuff after finding out she was the emergency contact. Once changed she leans against the bench top in the kitchen tugging the zipper of her boot up as she scribbles a note for Charlie. Trapping the note under the bottle of ink, she tugs the other boot on, smoothing her black jeans into them. Humming happily she slings a beat up black leather Harley Davidson jacket over her blue tank top and tugs her hair into a ponytail as she remembers they day she’d bought the jacket.

Harry had bought his motorbike in the first summer after the war, in honour of his Godfather. She and Ron had followed suit not long after he’d given them each a ride. By then end of the summer the three of them had taken Ginny, Neville and George on a camping trip to Scotland riding the bikes there. Meeting up with Luna and a few others from their years at Hogwarts, it had been a way for them all to start healing and reconnect as they young people they were supposed to be. She missed the bike, it would need to come out of storage when she got back to London.

“Nice jacket!” Mia circles Hermione, admiring the black leather.

“Muggles really know their way around cool jackets.”

“Leave off you two.” Hermione links her arms through her friends and drags them down the lane towards the town. They spend the afternoon shopping, each of them buying some new clothes, Hermione replenishing her ink and parchment supplies and a few new books on dragons. Hermione stowing her purchases in the magically enhanced pockets. Mia and Sophie whoop with delight as she recalls her visits to Charlie with them.

“This calls for a celebratory tattoo!” Sophie chants, tugging them towards the tattoo parlour and pumping her first in the air.

“Like we’d expect anything less from you?” Sophie grins at them, shoving a look book into Hermione’s hands as she walks up to the desk to book herself in. Hermione flicks through slightly disinterested until her gaze settles on a page filled with intricate drawings of dragons.

“You know what…me too.” Hermione claps Sophie on the shoulder.

“Wait…you’re serious?”

“Nope, that’s Harry’s godfather.” She chuckles as her friends stare blankly at her.

“Yes, I’m gonna get a tattoo. Always wanted to, why the hell not.”

“Well alright then!” Sophie flings her jacket at Mia. Sophie’s arms are covered in various tattoos, several dragons writhe up her left with vines and flowers mostly covering her right. Hermione watches in fascination as the new stars are etched into Sophie’s skin the wizards wand. When finished the stars move and twinkle with the Dragons, reminding Hermione of wizarding photographs. Hermione settles herself in the chair, raising her arm onto the bench. She gasps as the artist begins to work his art into the scars. It doesn’t hurt as much as she had been expecting it to. But then she supposes nothing would hurt as much as the day those scars were made. Before she knows it the tattoo is finished and a healing salve has been applied.

“You’re good to go Miss Granger.”

“Hermione, please.”

“Jesse, only the boss or papers call her that.”

“Oh Merlin…the papers are gonna have a field day with this!”

“We wont tell them Miss.” Hermione smiles at Jesse relieved that whilst in Romania she can just be Hermione, not Hermione Granger member of the golden trio. Donning their jackets the girls head down the main street and towards the Phoenix.

“Celebratory tattoos. Check. Celebratory drinks here we come.” Sophie laughs as she pushes the door open to the pub. The muggle rock music sweeps over them. Checking their jackets into the coat room Sophie and Hermione join Mia at the bar where she has ordered the first round of drinks, a muggle bourbon each.

“I love this place, muggle vibe, all wizarding clientele.” Mia smiles

“Damn right, best booze, best music, no whoops I’m a friken witch doing magic and a muggle saw me.”

Hermione laughs at her friend, silently agreeing. She loves both worlds of her life, but has to agree, the culmination of both is rather wonderful.

“Oh! I love this song!” Mia downs her bourbon and drags Hermione to dance. The sing raucously along.

“ You were meant to live large, come on take charge.”

“Lets go light the world up.”

“Lets not wait until the end, to be the things we wish we’d been.”  They jump and dance letting the rhythm guide their movements. Hermione thinks the lyrics are rather poignant, given that she’d finally decided to take charge of her own live, to trust in this thing with Charlie, to give being who she wants to be a chance. Several drinks and songs later Hermione is being twirled by Mia when she spots Charlie at the bar with Nathanial and Jack. He’s watching her. She walks towards a booth gesturing with her head for him to follow. The six of them squeeze into the booth, the guys carrying everyone’s drinks. Charlie slips his arm over her shoulder and slides a glass of bourbon into her outstretched hand.

“Hey, that’s new.” Jack calls out as she sips her drink.

“Yeah, just got it.”

“It’s cool.” Nathanial leans over the table and pulls her arm out to admire the new tattoo. The norweigan ridgeback flicks its tails and snaps its jaws as Nathanial touches the jewel its curled around.

“And it doesn’t like me. Huh. Every one like me.”

“Hah. No, we put up with you.” Charlie laughs, pushing Nathanial back into his seat. He traces his finger down the back of the dragon, its eyes close as it curls itself back around the jewel.

“A sapphire.”

“Yeah.” She smiles at him. “You.”

Charlie grins at her, tucking his finger under her chin he leans down and kisses her. Their friends whooping and jeering around them. Hermione blushes as they pull away.

“Finally!”

“Took you guys long enough.”

“Oh shut up you lot.”

“You know, I was talking with Jo earlier. He hates all the paper work, he’s asked me to stay as permanent liaison to the ministry. I’d do all his paperwork, and work my current job from here. What do you think?”

“I think, you’d best be moving your stuff out of the guest room and down the hall.” Charlie whispers in her ear.

“You want me to stay?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re telling Molly.” They laugh. Hermione grins at Charlie and leans closer into him. His blue eyes sparkle with happiness as they spend the evening in good company. By midnight the friends stumble back to the reserve, drunk and laughing. Charlie threads his fingers through Hermione's as they tumble through the front door of the cabin. She groans as she looks at the stairs, too drunk to drag herself up them. She flops into the sofa pulling Charlie down beside her and curls into his side. Her head on his chest, she falls asleep listening to the steady beat of his heart, the heart that still loves her, loves her as much as she loves him.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie wakes with a face full of bushy hair his arms wrapped around her. He smiles as he inhales the scent that is uniquely hers. A tapping at the window forces him to pull his arm from under her, she grumbles as he moves away.

“S’all good love, be right back.” He crosses to the window to retrieve the envelope from the owl and hand it some treats.

“Anything interesting?” Hermione asks pulling herself up to rest her head on his shoulder as he settles back on the bed. Flipping open the envelope he sighs.

“Oh, just the annual don’t forget to come home today for Christmas letter.”

“We should go.”

“Together?”

“Yes love, It’s been six months, I think we’ll have to tell them. Molly’s already been trying to trick me into telling when I’m there for work.” Charlie rests his chin on her head and loops his arm around her shoulders.

“S’pose you’re right. Just wanted it to be ours a little while.” She smiles at him. She had never gone back to the guest room all those months ago, waking up next to him daily was rather wonderful she thought. Whilst Ginny, Harry and Ron knew she’d not yet had the courage to tell Molly alone.

“You know, I think Mum and Dad are the only ones who don’t know yet.”

“And the papers, they’re going to have a field day. The prophet’s been circulating rumours since Ron's proposal in July. Most eligible witch lists have me on them every damned time.”

“They can’t have ya, Tourmaline.” Charlies wraps his arms around her fully and kisses the top of her head, she laughs slinging an arm over his torso.

“I’ll have to tell them something if only to stop them interrupting my meetings again.”

“Mum first, let her go nuts and the press will be a piece of cake.”

“Done. C’mon lets pack.” She slides out of his arms and crosses the room to retrieve her infamous beaded bag from the dresser. Charlie watches her, as she flips her hair over one shoulder, her latest tattoo catches the sunlight from a gap in the window. The rose petals furl open. He follows her to wrap his arms around her belly and plant a kiss in the centre of the rose on her shoulder.

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?” He whispers in her ear as she leans her head back to rest on his shoulder so that she can capture his lips in a soft kiss.

“Love you too Saphire, now get dressed. Don’t want to be late for your Mum.” She laughs nudging him towards the clothes he’d left on the chair the night before as she summons clothes, his razor and some books into the bag.

~

Harry and Ron meet them at the gate, where they had been busy de-gnoming the hedgerow. They grin and fling themselves onto her with a hug.

“Hi, guys.” She laughs wrapping her arms around them.

“Good to see you ‘Mione.”

“Oi, watch it lads.” Charlie jokes as they laugh.

“Feels like snow is coming.” Hermione pulls her beat-up leather jacket closer around herself as the snowflakes begin to flutter around them. The cold flakes blow into their eyes as they dart across the garden, falling through the door in a tangle of limbs as George opens it unexpectedly.

“Muuuum! Charlie and ‘Mione are here!” He calls into the house whilst helping Hermione to extract herself from the pile of cackling men on the mat.

“Hermione dear come warm up by the fire.” Molly pulls her into a hug, propelling her towards the armchair and pushing a mug of hot cocoa into her hands.

“Thanks, Molly.” Hermione smiles as Ginny flops into the sofa beside her chair. Molly turns the wireless on and hums to the songs as she bustles back to the kitchen to check on her cooking. Charlie sits on the floor, leaning against Hermione’s chair and steals a sip from her mug as she chats to Ginny. Ron challenges him to chess and wins several rounds with ease.

The afternoon passes with ease, Charlie sending furtive glances between chess moves, or brushing against her leg when his mum isn’t looking. They’d decided to wait until after dinner to tell them. Shortly before Bill and Arthur are due to arrive, Molly summons Hermione and Ginny to help finish preparing the meal. Fleur and Sarah greet Hermione with warm smiles from their spots at the stove. The kitchen is hot, full of fragrant steam from the pots on the stove. Hermione pulls her singed flannel shirt off and wraps it around her waist before settling to the task of buttering rolls Molly had given her.

“What on earth is that?!” Molly squeaks as she spots the tattoos poking out the edge of her tee shirt. A few weeks ago she’d added a welsh green to her arm. Its tail curls around her bicep, the snout reaching towards the sapphire on her forearm where its rests wrapped in the ridgebacks tail, its wings wrap around her forearm its neck leaning towards her wrist. Perfectly covering the scars of the war.

“When you moved to Romania I told him to look out for you, not let you be defiled.” Molly tuts as the other girls snort, barely containing their laughter.

“Really Molly, It’s fine.” Hermione blushes. Molly humphs but turns away to set the table.

Arthur and Bill arrive with a gust of cold wind and a flurry of snow through the door behind her just as Molly calls the rest in to eat. Arthur greets Molly with a hug as she furtively whispers in his ear.

“They arrived together.”

“Well, two portkeys would have been ridiculous Molly dear.” He laughs ignoring her suspicion.

Hermione laughs as she watches Molly berate Charlie over dinner for not looking after her properly and encouraging her to be reckless, the more Molly talks the higher his blush spreads. He struggles to look at her for most of the meal.

“Really Mum, she bought that Harley when Harry and I did, I don’t think a tattoo is more dangerous than that.” Ron waves his fork around, mashed potato flying everywhere before Sarah pushes his arm back to the table top.

“Actually Ronald, I have four.”

“Four?!” Molly shrieks as the others laugh.

“Yup. Susan and Trixie here, a rose on my shoulder and an eagle.” She smiles sheepishly gesturing to her arm.

“Where’s the Eagle?” George asks from opposite her, dropping his fork as Charlie clips him around the back of the head.

“Never you mind brother.” Charlie growls

“Ooooh, tetchy.” George laughs as Charlie scowls at him

“Isn’t your patronus an eagle Charlie?” Bill asks feigning innocence, his eyes sparkling.

“You know, its been so long since I cast one I can’t remember.”

“Oh, I’m sure it is.”

“Can it George.” Ginny flings a brussel sprout across the table at him. Hermione smiles at Charlie, his blush deepening my the second. Harry chooses the moment to loudly begin a conversation with Arthur about his recent attempts to convert a muggle stereo to run on magic, effectively drowning out any mention of her tattoos. She smiles at him, grateful for the save.

After dessert Hermione helps Molly with the dishes as Harry leads the others to the lounge where he’d set up the stereo for Arthur. The house was quickly filled with the muggle rock music she and Harry had grown up with, she hums along. Moving back to the lounge she leans against the door jamb, watching a Charlie twirls Ginny around encouraging their siblings to join in. Arthur perches on the sofa watching the cd spin and exclaiming delight over the led display. Spotting her, Charlie moves towards her holding his hand out to her as he sings along. They laugh as he twirls her, their voices mingling in the air. They sing along to the song as they normally would at home or drunkenly in the pub with their friends.

“And I wonder when I sing along with you.”

“If everything could ever feel this real forever.”

“If anything could ever be this good again.”

“The only thing I’ll ever ask of you, you gotta promise not to stop when I say when.” 

As they sang Charlie had pulled her close to him, her arms looped around his neck, his hands rest at the small of her back, neither had noticed the others had stopped dancing to watch them. Their eyes locked as they stop swaying to the music, he pulls her flush against him and brings a hand up to run through her hair as he tilts his head down to kiss her. His tongue traces her bottom lip as she melts into his embrace.

“Charlie!”

“Yeah Bro!”

“Whoop!”

“About damn time.”  Choruses are called out around them, Charlie blushing again as Hermione hides her face in his flannel shirt. He hadn’t meant to kiss her before telling his parents, but he’d been caught up in the music of their favourite song.

“And when did this happen?” He looks over at Molly guiltily

“Um…a while ago.”

“A while?” Molly asks, her hands on her hips as if angry, but the twinkle in her eye betrays her.

“After the Ridgeback incident Molly.”

“Yeah, err…we wanted to tell you together Mum.”

“So…six months?” Arthur laughs, as Molly engulfs them in a bone-crushing hug.

 


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Charlie sits on the porch step, arms resting on his knees a beer bottle dangling between his legs as he watches the snow fall. The garden is blanketed now in the soft untouched flakes, He can’t see much beyond what the windows light elluminates. He loves the burrow like this, a quiet unassuming comfort of a well worn jacket. Most of the family have gone to bed, but he can hear the faint murmurs of Hermione chatting with Ginny, Harry and Ron. He had stepped outside to steal himself a moments peace after the excitement of the weekend. After announcing their relationship quite so spectacularly not how he had planned on their first evening,  Molly had berated him for not telling her sooner and claimed she’d lost hope after she urged him to follow his heart months ago. She also spent hours gushing over how perfect he and hermione were together, and did this mean soon all her children would be married or at least engaged. He hadn’t dared tell her what was hidden in his jacket pocket. Hermione had been asked to explain the reasoning behind her tattoos, he’d tried not to blush when she’d admitted the eagle was indeed his patronus and lived on her hip, though it would flutter up to her ribs sometimes. George had made several lewd comments whilst Harry and Ron had laughed so hard they were struggling to breathe. Through it all he’d been sat on the floor in front of her chair, his head resting on her knees behind him as she ran her hands through his hair. Hermione had blushed when Molly said Charlie no longer needed to bunk with George for the weekend before she had headed to bed. Hermione had quickly silenced harry and rons laughter with a well placed pair of stinging hexes and a scowl.

Christmas day itself was the usual raucous food and present filled affair he had always remembered it being. Everyone missed Fred naturally but it was brilliant having everyone under one roof and mostly happy.  They'd crawled into bed that evening bellies full of good food and heads swimming slightly from the copious quantities of alcohol they had drunk during Georges ridiculous drinking game of shots whenever Molly sang along to the wireless...which judging by the way the room spun as they lay down was far too often.

Boxing day found Harry and Ron helping George at the shop for the day, whilst Ginny insisted Charlie join her and Hermione in a wander and shop down Diagon Alley. Hermione had slipped her hand in his as they sipped strong coffee outside a cafe.  Their hands linked in open view on the table, Ginny smiling at them as they all ignored the sounds of reporters calling questions and taking photographs. Hermione had flung up a quick silencing spell to keep their conversation with Ginny private, Charlie had laughed when she explained they could look all they liked but she wouldn't be telling them a damned thing. At least not yet.

"What? So I can't do this in public yet?" He'd said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Leaving Ginny in fits of giggles as Hermione swatted him lightly on the arm and called him a cheeky little shit. He'd grinned at her.

Charlie smiled to himself as he though back on the last few days, how they'd all laughed at the awful headlines in the papers and magazines that had appeared on the door step that morning. Only the quibblers had been any good. "Heroine falls for Dragon Man" The peice had barely mentioned their relationship and rather focused on Hermione's career within the field of fair treatment of magical creatures.  Luna had done it well.

The sound of laughter got louder as the door opened behind him and Bill joined him on the step.

“You ok mate?” Bill nudges his shoulder.

“Yeah, Never been better.”

“You two really are perfect together.” Bill smiles.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Charlie reaches into the internal jacket pocket and pulls out a small black box.

“Whoa, is that?”

“Yeah, think she’ll like it?” Charlie flips open the box revealing the ring within. A simple white gold band, with three small stones. Tourmaline in the center, flanked by the bright blue of saphires.

“She’ll love it.”

“Who’ll love what?” Hermione’s voice startles them as Charlie clicks the box shut and drops the beer bottle, it clinks as it rolls down the steps. Bill stands, patting his brother on the shoulder and kisses hermione goodnight on the cheek before closing the door behind him as he leaves them in peace. Hermione sits beside Charlie, leaning against him as he lifts his arm for her to snuggle closer.

“Oh, just err…fuck it. This.” He flips the box open again, watching her face as she looks down.

“Oh Charlie, is this?”

“An engagement ring…yeah Tourmaline.”

“So you..”

“Want to spend eternity as your husband, if you’ll have me.”

“Yes.” She breathes, reaching up to pull him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This work just sort of popped into my head and had to be written. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments make my day and inspire more works.


End file.
